Musical Rollercoaster
by Xx-Regina-Phalange-xX
Summary: From Deaths to Jingles, here is a bunch of random songfics I decided to write for different relationships between the Castle characters, although Caskett seems to be taking center stage. Rating is a precaution.
1. Someone Like You

_Relationship: Kate losing Castle_

_Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

_Rating: K+_

_Disclaimer: The only thing I own even remotly Castle related is the paper I used to print random pictures of them on._

_Author's Notes: I know I havent writen in a while, or posted the second chapter for FATEal Attraction, but I recently found a story called Making Sense of the Songs by Norah Rose and she had asked for song suggestions. In the reviews I found so many great songs, they inspired me to start writing these songfics. So here is Someone Like You by Adele. The lyrics are always in bold._

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
><em>**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days**_  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<em>

November 3, 2019 is what the newspaper said. It's not like she was insinuating the newspaper was horrible at keeping time but, well, yes she was. It was still 2013; the best year of her life, and what she wished was Rick's. She had loved shamelessly, held him tight, kisses his lips, and lay in peace under his silk sheets. It was paradise, and she had never wanted to leave. Still didn't, but that little voice in the back of her mind had to keep whispering, 'It's over.' Damn, she hated that voice.

Slowly, Kate let her eyes take in every inch of the almost deserted coffee shop. The silence was almost unbearable, when only ten years ago it would have been paradise. She wanted to hear stories of faraway lands, chat up the day, and laugh loudly, no matter what the others thought. She wanted to randomly dance to no music and listen to insane theories about the cases she was working on. She was barely hanging on these days without him. That's why she had quit her job at the SBPD. That's why she moved to a small town in Missouri and became the local sheriff; with car break ins the most of her worries anymore, besides her wellbeing.

She knew he knew he was late, making her twirl around the thoughts in her head, making her nerves rattle, making her want to run out of this town so he'd never find her again. But she was determined to meet this head on, as she had when she was still a Detective. How had five years with him softened her so much?

The light ringing of a bell made her lift her eyes from her fascinating coffee cup to meet familiar blue eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, and watched as he slowly shuffled towards her, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She cocked her head slightly, and abruptly realized she was letting all her emotions play on her face. In a flash, a mask was set over her features and she relished in the familiar feel of it, though it didn't feel quite right anymore. Nothing from the time before him ever did.

"Kate." She heard him whisper and her eyes flickered back down to her coffee cup, which had most definitely gone cold by now. She felt the table vibrate when he sat down, the clink of the salt shaker when he picked up a menu, and the plunk of plastic seconds later when he didn't feel hungry, because he was too nervous. She knew every inch of him, yet he was gone, and it made her heart tear at the clumsy stitches she'd used to sew it up.

She heard Sarah walk over and before she could speak, Richard Castle spit out something that sounded like, "Coffee. Black." Her mouth fell open a couple inches when she realized the blandness of his statement. No, "Hey there, beautiful." Or a random babble of flavored espresso. Just 'Coffee. Black.' It made her heart sink when she realized this wasn't her Castle. Not the playful, cheery, annoying man she fell in love with, but quite possibly, a forty five year old adult. She shuttered at the thought, but shut her mouth and finally met his eyes again.

"Rick." She said with a crooked smile, and almost laughed at the way it sounded on her lips. In five years she hasn't uttered that name, yet it still feels like yesterday she accompanied it with three other words she has only said a couple times in her life.

Her mouth shaped words for several seconds before she could finally force some sound out of them. "**I**, uh, **heard that you're settled down; that you found a girl**, Castle. **And you're**…**married now**." She had to choke out the words with indifference and curiosity. It tugged at her heart, the word 'married.' She couldn't believe for the past three years he had been and still is in love with another woman, a marriage that will last the test of time, not just another mistake.

"Uh, yeah." Rick replied with a nervous chuckle. "Her names, Lana." He fell quite then, and she wanted to yell at him when he looked away. She wanted to shake him and say, "**Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light!** This isn't you, Rick…Castle. This isn't you!" She didn't of course, but she knew when he looked back at her, he saw that spark of anger. And the sparkle was back in his eyes, for just a second, but there, and the butterflies in Kate's stomach started all over again.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

"_Why?" Kate asked with tears in her eyes. They were spilling over and onto the carpet, and all Rick wanted to do was hold her in his arms. It wasn't supposed to end like this, they both knew that. In truth, they both thought it'd last forever, but I guess neither of them could have predicted…_

_Instead of answering her question, Rick chose to say this instead. "__**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes, it hurts instead.**__" And with that, he walked out her door, leaving her to fall to the floor and sob._

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

Rick was staring at her when she finally came out of her reverie. She blushed crimson and took a tentative sip of her coffee, forcing herself not to gag. She then made herself look up and smile at him. Both of them knew it was fake, as was his.

"I hope you have the best life in the whole wide world." He said with a chuckle and stood from his spot. Sarah chose this time to come with his coffee. He took it without a word, took one sip, and set it down. He handed her the money quickly and smiled at her as if to say, "You can go now." So, she did, and he turned back to Kate, just as she stood and said, "**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**"

Both stood in silence, wondering what to do, but before Rick could speak, Kate decided for them. She reached out a hand to shake his, which he took carefully, like she would break if he did anything wrong. She almost laughed at this, more a dark one than anything, and dropped her hand as he turned to leave.

Almost incoherently, before he was to leave, Rick heard Kate whisper the words, "**Don't forget me.**" He almost turned around, but instead, he kept walking, right out that door like he did that day five years ago.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

The day they were to reclaim their vows came quickly, and soon, he was piled in with some many others in a small church he didn't even know. Usually things like this were a quite affair, but for Richard Castle, it was anything but. Lana, he knew, was enjoying all the attention though, and he loved watching her pose, gleaming and happy. It made him think about, well, actually, Kate, but that thought made him push his mind clear of her and smile big for the next reporter.

When they finally got down to her walking down the aisle, he let his eyes wash over the crowd taking in every face that he didn't know…and one he did.

He froze when he saw those green eyes staring back into his and it took Lana's touch to make him turn away. She had big, worried eyes, but he just smiled and said nothing.

All during, he kept trying to catch glimpses of her again, but even though his eyes sought hers, he never found them, only the dark brown ones of his wife.

Afterwards, he posed, and smiled, but Kate took up his whole being at this moment, his eyes faraway and unreaching. When Lana said it was time to go outside, he told her he'd meet her out there and all the reporters and strangers followed her out, wanting to talk to her. He smiled as he caught his last glimpse of her sauntering frame, then fell to his knees on the ground when everyone was gone.

Head in his hands, he felt like crying, thinking about those wonderful five years with Kate. All the laughter, and the kisses, and her free as she ever was. It had been so amazing that he still didn't know why he gave it up, or maybe he chose to forget why. Whatever the reason, he regretted leaving her every day, and yet, he was glad, because he met Lana, and now she was the love of his life.

Slowly, after what seemed like eternity, he stood and headed back down the aisle, ready to face the crowds, when a flutter of white caught his eye. He turned to find a small, folded up piece of paper on the seat Kate had been sitting in only minutes ago.

In a flash, he was picking up the paper and flipping open. There, in her elegant handwriting, it said,

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>that for me it isn't over.<br>Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you.<strong>

**Nothing compares.  
>No worries or cares<br>regrets and mistakes  
>they are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>how bittersweet this would taste?<strong>

**I remember, you said**  
>"<strong>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>but sometimes it hurts instead.**"**  
><strong>And man, does it hurt.  
>But I want you to know, Rick, I am happy for you.<br>Lana is a lucky girl.  
>Have a wonderful life<br>and **don't forget me.**

Love  
>Kate Beckett<p>

The tear that fell down his cheek traveled down his chin and onto his suit. A smile crept onto his lips and he reread it a couple more times before folding it up and placing it gingerly in his pocket.

No, he'd never forget her. He couldn't if he tried.


	2. Just A Kiss

_Relationship: The First step in Kate/Castle's relationship_

_Genre: Romance_

_Song: Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum_

_Rating:K+_

_Disclaimer: Never have, never will. *Sigh*_

_Author's Notes: Because I like my Angsty fic the way it is, here is some major fluff for __castlecoffee13_. *_Smilez*_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>**Lyin' here with you so close to me**  
><strong>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in this moment<strong>  
><strong>Caught up in your smile<strong>

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
><strong>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<strong>  
><strong>No I don't want to mess this thing up<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to push too far<strong>  
><strong>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<strong>  
><strong>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If someone had told Kate five years ago she would be laying in a field of grass-blackberry bushes abound-with Richard Castle by her side, she would have laughed her head off. "Me? And Richard Castle?" More laughter would most likely follow, with dreamy eyes when she went to bed that night, and possibly some not so innocent dreams.

Now that she was, though, she knew him for what he was. Lady's man extraordinaire, yet a nine year old at heart with the brains of a field mouse. He was selfish, obnoxious, and downright annoying.

On the other hand, he was an amazing father, with a daughter so mature for her age; she still can hardly believe she's Castles offspring. He comforts her when a case has gone particularly bad, even with just a look, cause he knows how high her walls are up, or he thinks he does, not realizing they slowly fall down as each day passes. He makes her laugh when she's about to cry, and she's **never opened up to anyone**, anyone but him, the man who accepts her problems for what they are and fights for her heart every day he's with her.

These thoughts make her turn her head towards him, in which her eyes get lost in blue depths. She cracks a smile and says, "I thought I told you staring is creepy." But her voice isn't as stern as it usually is. It's playful and almost, bashful, Rick thinks, said thoughts leaving him speechless for a couple moments before a slow smile creeps onto his face. He rolls up onto his side, unconsciously scooting closer to her, leaving them less than a foot away from each other.

"You did." He says, his face playful, but his voice serious. Butterflies flutter around in her stomach and she swallows. He notices and continues, his voice softening. "And that's why I wasn't staring at you." He lies, leaving Kate to raise a disbelieving eyebrow. "At least, not on purpose. See, I was thinking."

"Ah, that's a first." He chuckled at her quick wit. "And what was the great Richard Castle thinking about?" Kate rolled up on her side, but consciously scooting closer, as she shivered from the nights breezes. Castle noticed and pulled her to his side. Instantly, she curled her body around his, shivering again. He rubbed her back lazily. Neither realized how normal these actions had become.

Rick hesitated to give his answer. Either he tells her the truth and she laughs it off(or runs, but he doesn't want to think about this) or he makes up some joke and she laughs it off again and with this, neither of them have to acknowledge anything.

He peers down at the woman flush against his side, head resting on his arm, face inches from his, and his heart starts beating wildly. He can't read her face at the moment, but from their position, can feel her heart fluttering just as fast. And without a second thought, blurts out his truth.

"Thinking about what you'd do if I kissed you." Her jaw goes slack and he starts to ramble. "I mean, I know you'd likely to slap me, well, more like punch me and I would have a broken nose in seconds. Of course, I couldn't run, given my car broke down and I wouldn't want to leave you stranded out here anyways, so I would try to control myself here. Maybe you'd bite me, all though that would be overal sexy at the least, so I know-"

At that moment, her lips met his in a crashing embrace, her thoughts still spinning wildly in her head, rational Beckett crying out that this is a mistake, but not careing in the slightest the repercussions.

When they pulled apart, Castle was sitting there frozen, eyes locked on hers. Kate laughed, and said, "If that's all it takes for me to get you to shut up, I should do it more often."

A hesitant smile came up on Castles face. "Yes, yes you should, though I should warn you, I'm not likely to keep my hands off you're sexy body." He grinned wickedly, expecting a eye roll, but instead, she giggled, actually giggled. What's worse, she blushed crimson and buried her head in his arm. He was in Heaven.

When she stopped giggling, He listed her chin up so they could meet eye to eye again, and he whispered, "**We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow**, Kate. **I don't want to mess this thing up.**" He had gone from playful to serious in seconds and it made Kate second guess the truth of the man before her. Slowly, she nodded. She knew that's what needed to be if they were to make it through this. They couldn't rush it. "**So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.**" There he was, playful again, but almost unsure, needing to know it was ok. Kate just smiled and pecked his lips like they had done this longer then the truth.

"Fine with me." She whispered just as she heard the sound of an approaching car. Listening out, she heard it slow down and reluctantly, she pulled herself out of his embrace and started up the hill, where she found the tow truck waiting. "Thank you." She said with a wiry smile, just as Rick came to stand by her side. His hand nudged hers in a silent question and she lopped her hand, then fingers around his, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

The tow truck man watched this was curious eyes, but said nothing about it. "You're welcome, miss. You can pay me down at the yard." He hooked Rick's car up and got in his car, waiting for whomever to accompany him. Both Kate and Rick climbed in the passenger seat, both a little squished, but since they were up against each other, neither minded in the slightest, especially when Rick leaned over and whispered in her ear, "**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams tonight.**" Kate shivered, knowing she'd never sleep tonight.


	3. Ever Ever After

_Relationship: Castle & Kate Fluff _

_Genre: Humor_

_Song: Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood_

_Rating: K_

_Disclaimer: *Crys* I tried! They wouldn't let me have it! I even offered them my life savings, and they still turned me down. What's not worth ten dollars?_

_Author's Notes: WARNING! OBSSESSIVE AMOUT OF FLUFF! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>**Start a new fashion  
>Wear your heart on your sleeve<br>Sometimes you reach what's real  
>Just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The precinct was practically empty, it being 2am on the east coast. Everyone was either asleep or a few were out for drinks, celebrating the closing of a rather long and hard case. Not Kate Beckett, though. Her dull green eyes were still glued to the murder board in front of her, detailing a rather gruesome killing of a couple in the Righteous Height's Honeymoon suite. She thought it was rather sad, they had just gotten their happily ever after to be killed randomly while in the middle of said happy ending.

Days like this made Kate feel hopeless about happily ever alters. Everyone either got killed before any said endings could take place, during them, or by the very person you wanted to share said ending with. It was all very depressing work, making Beckett think back to the movie she had just watched recently with her friend's children. While Kate Beckett didn't normally babysit, this was desperate times for her friend, so she had agreed.

The movie was called Enchanted. It was about a fairytale character who popped into the real world with her prince charming following after her, the man she was about to marry. Though it, she realizes it's not the life she neither wanted nor really dreamed of, but this real life one, with all the fancy gadgets and another man who needs a little magic in his life.

It's the last song that really struck her, though. Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood, she learned, which chose this moment to stick in her head. She started to sing it to herself, first quietly, almost incomprehensible, then louder when she remembered she was alone.

"**Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true. Deep down inside we want to believe they still do. In our secretest heart, it's our favorite part of the story. Let's just admit we all want to make it too…Ever ever after, if we just don't get it our own way. Ever ever after. It may only be a wish away.**"

It made her feel a little better, the uplifting lyrics, the power she could exert over the words. It was a nice change, and was helping relax her, so much, to the point she didn't hear it when the elevator dinged.

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

Rick yawned, how late it really was striking him hard. He knew he should be in his bed sleeping, but he just couldn't. So, he'd bought a couple coffees and brought them here, on the likely chance Ka-Beckett would be here.

When he reached the right floor, he could hear muffled sounds, 'like a radio maybe' he thought, but when the door opened, and he started towards thie-her desk, he realized that wasn't the case. What he found was a very musical, smiling Beckett, belting out a song he'd heard plenty of times from Alexis.

"**Start a new fashion; wear your heart on your sleeve. Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe! Unafraid, unashamed…there is joy to be claimed in this world! You even might wind up being glad to be you…"**

Castle just stared, dumbfounded. Here was Kate Beckett, a strong, independent woman, singing along to a kid's song. He couldn't believe this was his Beckett. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

As she sang, Castle thought that she looked, almost, dreamy, and indeed she was dreaming. It so happened to be about her happily ever after, with kids, and a house, and, low and behold, an individual called Castle. She felt like, even though it could never happen with his track record, she could dream all the same.

"**Oh, for ever ever after!" **She let out her breath in one fell whoosh, the smile on her face content and relaxed. She stiffened and her smile dropped, though, when she heard the light smack of hands clapping.

She whirled around to find none other than writer boy, sitting on the corner of her desk and clapping lightly, a sincere smile on his face. She jumped up, straightened her suit, and glared at him, but stopped when she saw the coffee. She then just turned to stare, dumbfounded, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Before she could speak though, he just swept over to her, handed her her coffee and said, "So, any new information?"

He turned his head and they locked eyes for a moment. In them sparkled things she never knew existed for her. Admiration, awe, and something like…love. A swallow and a turn of her head later, she replied, "Not really just going over the old stuff, seeing if it'll spark something."

And even as they discussed murder and coffee, Kate couldn't help but think, 'Maybe I can have a happily ever after, after all."

VNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMVNMV

I warned you. But did you listen? Nooooo...ok, maybe you did listen, but to the fluff part. Oh well, Pineapple smoothies for all reviewers!


End file.
